Dead life - Dood leven
by Laviva7
Summary: Harry a 17 ans. Après que Voldemort l'ait tué dans la Forêt interdite, il n'est pas dans une gare mais dans un...zoo? OS TRADUCTION


Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de Jasmin34 écrite originellement en néerlandais. Pour les coms, comme d'habitude, je traduirai les reviews postée sur cette histoire en néerlandais et je les transmettrai à l'auteur. Bonne lecture, bon Noël et bonne année 2018! Je vous amie tous! Oui ma résolution 2018 c'est donner de l'amour dès que je peux X)

Lien vers l'histoire en néerlandais: /s/12686008/1/Dood-leven

Lien vers le profil de l'auteur: /u/9367054/Jasmin34

P.S: Pour ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire et qui lisent également en anglais, les autres fics de l'auteur sont en anglais ;)

* * *

Dood leven

 **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans un parc d'un blanc brillant. Non - il était dans un zoo. Il regarda derrière lui et vit un tigre, ses yeux blancs, brillants, tranquilles, sans vie. Le tigre ne bougea pas. Rien ne bougeait, mais... Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Etait-ce le paradis? L'Enfer? Soudain, quelque chose craqua et Harry sursauta. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il ne vit rien de particulier. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un miroir et se dirigea vers ce-dernier. Il ne portait pas de T-shirt. Cela ne lui importait pas tellement, il ne faisait pas si froid et personne n'était là. Tout restait calme. Harry finit même par se détendre. Soudainement, une lumière blanche et intense apparut. Harry sursauta et se dit que tout compte fait, il voulait peut-être bien un T-shirt. Tout d'un coup, un beau T-shirt gris apparut sur le banc. Harry l'enfila. La lumière devint comme plus intense avant que... La lumière explosa sans un bruit et Harry, alerté, se mit sur ses gardes.

"Bonjour Harry."

Harry regarda derrière lui. Là se tenait le professeur Dumbledore. Le visage d'Harry afficha son incrédulité, qui se transforma vite en colère et finalement, en joie.

"Tu es un garçon exceptionnel. Tu es un homme déterminé. Très déterminé. Allons marcher quelques instants." poursuivit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de la réaction d'Harry. La colère qu'Harry ressentait pour Dumbledore était déjà à moitié oubliée et continuait de diminuer. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, Harry posa une question: "Suis-je mort?"

Dumbledore sourit légèrement avant de dire: "Non, mon garçon. Selon moi, nous pouvons constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Le plan de Voldemort a échoué." Harry était confus mais décida de demander quelque chose d'autre. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout est blanc? Pourquoi est-ce que tout est figé?"

Dumbledore sembla choqué. "Que vois-tu donc Harry?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Un zoo, professeur."

"Ahh, oui." Dumbledore sourit.

"Professeur?"

"Oui, Harry?"

"Allez-vous répondre à ma question?"

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau. "C'est, comme qui dirait, ta fête."

Hein? Harry ne comprenait rien de cette fastidieuse remarque et demanda donc: "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort?"

"Repenses-y Harry. Que s'est-il passé?" dit Dumbledore d'un ton mystérieux.

 ** _Flashback_**

Harry respirait l'air doux, mais finalement glacial de la forêt. Il soupira profondément. Lily Potter marchait près de lui. Elle leva sa main et tenta de le toucher. En vain. Mais cela donna à Harry un sentiment de sécurité. Sa famille. Les personnes qu'il aimait. Ils étaient tous à ses côtés, lui donnant l'ultime encouragement. Il comprenait finalement ce que Dumbledore disait toujours "L'amour terrasse le mal. L'amour." (1) Harry avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore était sentimental et un peu fou. Plus maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent par une ouverture. Sans un bruit, Harry pris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Environ une centaine de Mangemorts encore vivants - probablement plus - quelques géants et encore beaucoup d'autres créatures malveillantes. Et bien sûr, Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Le nom tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Harry. Voldemort.

Harry observa encore une fois ce qui l'entourait. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, personne ne pouvait le voir. Bien. Très bien. Quel bel endroit pour mourir.

Voldemort commença à parler: "...pensais qu'il viendrait."

"Tu ne t'étais pas trompé!" cria Harry d'une voix forte tandis qu'il jetait brusquement sa cape d'invisibilité sur le sol.

Furieux, Voldemort se retourna prudemment vers Harry.

"Harry Potter."susurra Voldemort, tandis qu'il regardait Harry en biais, celui-ci se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s''il appliquait son plan. " Le garçon qui a survécu. Venu pour mourir."

Maintenant, pensa Harry. Il laissa la pierre tomber de ses mains humides et vit sa vraie famille s'estomper. Fais le maintenant. Avant que je ne montre ma peur. Avant que je ne paraisse faible. Avant que je n'essaye de me défiler. Maintenant.

Il vit les fines lèvres de Voldemort se mouver...le bruit d'une mort certaine parvint à ses oreilles...une intense lumière verte tomba dans ses yeux...

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

"Maintenant, tu sais, Harry." dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. "Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tous les animaux de ce zoo valent un acte de bonté. Regarde autour de toi. Tout le bien que tu as fait."

Harry sourit. "Continuons notre ballade."

 **La fin; Harry continue de parler avec Dumbledore, avant qu'il ne retourne à la "vraie" vie sur terre pour vaincre Voldemort.**

 **Ceci est la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée, c'est ma première histoire en néerlandais. L'inspiration m'est venue pendant un cours de néerlandais à l'école. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser s.v.p!**

* * *

N.d.T.: Bon c'est parti pour des explications un peu chiantes sur mon choix de traduction de "zoo" et sur le titre. Lisez les si vous avez le temps parce que l'esprit de la fic tourne autour de ça.

Donc Dood leven traduit en anglais parce que peu de personnes comprennent le néerlandais et que la traduction en français est... ben française quoi.

En néerlandais, "dierentuin" signifie "zoo". Mais si on traduit littéralement, ça donne plus: jardin animalier, jardin zoologique ou jardin des animaux.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas utilisé ces termes si je trouvais ça important? 

Et bien parce que ça casse un peu la simplicité de la fic de mettre un mot aussi pompeux , et je trouvais que ça rendait assez mal.

Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens à apporter ces précisions?

Parce que jardin animalier ça sonne plus doux que "zoo". Quand on me dit zoo, je pense à des animaux enfermés dans des cages et malheureux. Je préfère donc avertir le lecteur que ce n'est pas l'idée que l'auteure a voulu transmettre, ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun animal n'a été maltraité dans cette fic'.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous emmerde avec ça si ça concerne MES préférences de langage?

Justement parce que ce sont les miennes et que vous ne les partager pas forcément. Et en plus c'est ma trad' donc je fais ce que je veux, na!

(1) Bon, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas amusée à lire les HP pour retrouver la citation en question telle qu'elle a été originellement traduite, désolée de ma fainéantise. Néanmoins, si quelqu'un a connaissance et la gentillesse de me dire qu'elle est la phrase correcte, je me ferai un plaisir de 1) changer mon texte pour qu'il soit conforme à la traduction française 2) mentionner l'aide de cette personne (on sait jamais qu'il n'y ait que la gloire qui vous intéresse ^^);


End file.
